


Intoxicating

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she had let him talk her into the shower, his shower, is a bit beyond her, but he's Will and today he's laying on the boyish charm and as horrible as it sounds, it's hard to resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

How she had let him talk her into the shower, his shower, is a bit beyond her, but he's Will and today he's laying on the boyish charm and as horrible as it sounds, it's hard to resist. He's all smiles and gentle teasing and not at all what she normally falls for, but it's Will and while this part of him is nice, it's more a passing flight of fancy than it is a normal part of their relationship.

"Oh but you like it." He laughs before nipping at the muscle in her shoulder.

She turns, shoving him back lightly and shakes her head. "No one in their right mind likes it when you turn on the faux British charm."

"Magnus does." He's pouting a bit, bottom lip sticking out as she smirks.

"Exactly."

She's expecting him to roll his eyes or make a counterargument but instead he lunges forward and scoops her up from behind, arms around her waist. She kicks, squirming, sending droplets of water spattering against the glass wall of the shower. 

"Take it back."

"Put me down. Will. Ok, ok." She concedes when he moves to stand under the spray, her head and face suddenly pounded with water. "I'm sorry."

He sets her down, carefully out of reach of the water and watches as she wipes her arm across her mouth. "I should kick your ass you know." She grumbles and his lips quirk up.

"But then you'd miss out on all the fun."

"Like being drown in your shower. That's always fun, romantic too."

"I would never." He's suddenly serious.

"Wash my back." She picks up the closest bottle of what she's hoping is body wash and hands it to him. She hears him sigh as she turns and knows he's smiling. It might be a Freelander classic, avoid anything that might instigate feelings on shrink boy's part, but it's endearing to him for reasons she can't understand.

Giving him whatever bottle it was rapidly turns out to be a mistake. The entire room smells like him, intoxicatingly like him, and when he smoothes a row of suds down her back so does she. She breathes in, feeling a little dizzy on the smell and her face breaks out in a grin.

"You look a little drunk." He teases, his face appearing alongside hers, chin tucked over her shoulder as an arm wraps around her stomach.

"Your damn fault." She mutters, leaning back against him. "It smells like-" she doesn't bother finishing because it's pretty obvious what it smells like: sweat, and soap, and Will-

His hand splays against her stomach and she shivers, dipping her chin down to brush a kiss against his lips.

"You really want to go there?" He teases, lips brushing the tip of her nose. "You're not going to get away with saying I took advantage of you."

"Shut up." She has to lean up on her toes this time to steal a kiss, but the effort's worth it when his fingers curl around her hip and the kiss deepens. He nips at her bottom lip and pulls away with a sigh as she whimpers.

"Shower first. You made me promise."


End file.
